This application generally relates to pathfinding or routing in multiplex communications and to interactive video distribution systems and, more particularly, to storing and queuing arrangements and to video distribution systems with local interaction.
Bandwidth is becoming a problem in the communications industry. As subscribers demand more and more content, interactive services, on-demand services, and data services, the existing network infrastructure has trouble supplying adequate bandwidth. The industry is hard at work identifying new ways of increasing bandwidth. The industry is also striving to efficiently utilize current bandwidth capacity to provide the services that subscribers desire.
Prepositioning content is one example of efficient utilization. Prepositioning content involves sending or shifting content during lulls in demand. As those of ordinary skill in the art recognize, network bandwidth is constant, yet subscriber demand is not constant. Network bandwidth is taxed during times of peak demand (e.g., during business hours), yet nights and weekends have excess bandwidth. Because the off-peak hours have excess available bandwidth, content and service providers try to send, or preposition, content during these lulls in demand.
Security, however, is a concern with prepositioning. When content is sent during lulls in demand, the subscriber may receive the content hours, or even days, in advance. Network broadcast television shows, for example, may be sent during the off-peak hours to conserve bandwidth. Broadcasters, advertisers, and marketers, however, often do not want their media campaigns seen by customers/subscribers prior to scheduled network broadcast times. Even though broadcast programs and other content are prepositioned during off-peak hours, the content should be secured to prevent unauthorized or untimely access. What is needed, then, are methods, systems and products for securing content that prohibit access prior to a scheduled date and time.